Aika Akamine
Aika Akamine (Akamine Aika) is a kunoichi from Konohagakure known for two major factors, her sociopathic obsession and her cold hearted brutality in battle. Seemingly lacking all forms of morality, her dark past has aided her in becoming a fearsome weapon in Konoha's arsenal—one with overflowing enthusiasm when it comes to robbing her enemies of their lives. Background Early Life Aika was born to a family of ninja, both of whom were regularly sent out on espionage missions—their speciality. During this time, Aika would always be left in the care of her grandfather, a kindly man who was also an ex shinobi. As the old man was gentle and loving, Aika didn't mind being left behind by her parents, but one day her parents never returned from a mission. They had been killed in an enemy trap, together. The loss of both her parents so abruptly affected the young child, who took solace in the presence of her grandfather. This happiness would only last until the age of 6, where her grandfather had a fall and never recovered—passing away two weeks after the incident. Thus, another man entered into young Aika's life: her estranged uncle, a covert ANBU Operative who had been secretly feared by even her parents. With nobody else left to watch over her, the shady man took advantage of the situation, taking the girl into his 'care'. Aika would find out to her horror that this mysterious uncle of hers was a madman, hellbent on creating and crafting the 'ultimate weapon', secretly involving himself into dark scientific practices and experimentation. Aika was the test subject for the various serums and drugs the man concocted, pain tolerance tests, psychological tests, and cruel experiments which pushed the limits of the poor child's sanity. And after two further years of crying herself to sleep and whimpering in corners, her sanity finally gave way. Two years of intense martial arts training from the ANBU operative had also turned the girl into an efficient and lightning quick combatant, despite the tender age of 8; but her personality had also taken a huge change. She had two sides to her, maintaining her happy go lucky, charming exterior but also capable of showing another hidden side: vicious, cold and violent, a side crafted by the cruelty of her uncle, to combat the pain he invoked; and unbeknownst to him, raring to kill him. Thus she allowed her uncle to do as he pleased, pretending to be as meek and submissive as ever, while secretly using his cruel madness to fuel the monster growing within. A monster he would never be able to control soon. A monster that would devour him. Eventually it was time to officially introduce Aika to the shinobi world to begin her initiation as a tool for Konoha's disposal, from her uncle's point of view. She was therefore enrolled into the Konohagakure Ninja Academy, where she would learn all about the life of shinobi. At the Academy, Aika was as sweet and gentle as ever, becoming a highly well liked individual who was popular with both the girls and the boys alike. But despite all this popularity, one particular individual began to attract her attention over all else. The reserved son of a famous Konoha Jōnin and a member of the once nigh extinct Uchiha Clan, Juro Uchiha. While initially curious why someone with his illustrious background was eager to separate himself from others and act like a bystander, Aika noticed several things about the young boy while watching him out of curiosity. She noted how he had a knack of getting into trouble to save the downtrodden, how he spent time secretly wiping vandalised desks of bullying victims after school hours, how he anonymously left candies under the desks of those who couldn't socialise in class...but maintained a somewhat apathetic outlook towards everyone else in public, defeating all his peers with little effort in sparring rounds. His kindness was something she hadn't seen since the last days of her grandfather's life, becoming something she yearned for, something she wanted to be part of. Therefore, Aika started to attempt to befriend the boy, sitting around him in classes, making conversation with him. The more she watched him, the more she liked him, and the more she realised that she was actually in love with him; a boy who basically didn't know anything about her, while she knew everything about him. With these feelings she held towards Juro, she was able to suppress even her hatred towards her uncle at times, and regain a genuine positive vibe in her life again. She felt that he was that key needed to free her soul, and she told herself that she would do everything she could to keep that key with her forever. But her brutal past however had removed all sense of conventional normalcy from her logic, and she began to obsess over Juro, her watching turned to stalking, her dreaming turned to vivid fantasising. She began allowing Juro to take first spot in every Academy Exam despite being much better than him academically, purposely always getting second place—so that no other name would be together with Juro's. At that age of innocence, her dangerous extremism was regarded merely as weirdness by Juro, who brushed it aside and continued to socialise with her on friendly terms, further fuelling her obsessive compulsions. Eventually she began to go too far, even by the standards of a stalker; matters further compounded when Juro began to realise what she was doing. When he attempted to avoid her to avoid these tendencies, Aika believed that she was going to lose him, and instead intensified her activities. Her insecurities led her to send him numerous text messages, emails and so on, which were all ignored. But just as Aika was about the break down, her uncle had other plans. It was time to initiate her into the service of the ANBU Black Ops' assassination division. While distraught over the prospect of leaving the object of her love behind in such circumstances, she nonetheless agreed; knowing the time where she could slit her uncle's throat grew nearer and nearer with this act. With a heavy heart, she was taken away from Konoha to complete the final stages of her training and effectively join the ANBU, as per her uncle's wishes. He wished to take credit for her development into a lethal femme fatale and use it to hoist himself through the ranks even further and Aika saw through this, but she allowed it; feigning a naive innocence, a true enemy within for the man to handle: if he ever saw her coming. The Pink Assassin Being brought to a deep mountainous region to commence her intense form of training, Aika was exposed to even more brutal teachings and violence, extensively being tutored in various different forms of combat, stealth and psychological warfare by Konoha's best killers. The young girl was also taught how to use her innocence as a weapon, to change her personality to suit the occasion; to effectively live in spontaneous lies to ensure the success off her missions. The candidates in this selection programme were pitted against each other in intense hand to hand combat sessions where they'd have to knock the other out cold to be declared the winner, as well as getting subjected to the harsh terrain in various extreme ways. After a year, Aika was again the best in her group, ready both mentally and physically to take a life without much hesitation; in fact it was something she was actually aching to do–kill. Her superiors decided to put the top achiever through a tough trial by fire, ordering her to eliminate the ANBU Captain of the Land of Snow; easily an S-rank mission; alone. She succeeded. Leaving a trail of carnage, Aika slaughtered 7 normal ANBU members before killing their captain,mall,of which were highly trained shinobi themselves—easily Jōnin level. To cap off this fearsome achievement, she disemboweled them and used their intestines as ropes to hang them under the entrance of their village. While this was a sign of her madness, her superiors were too excited by her talents to see this disturbing scene as anything beyond eccentricity designed to provoke fear. The young girl was then sent on even more assassination missions, proving her worth to the division each time, killing and killing and killing without end. The day Aika had been waiting for eventually arrived soon after. Her uncle and her were assigned together with a squad in a hit mission to take out six escaped missing nin from the famous Blood Prison. After an intense battle, only Aika, her uncle and one of their team members remained, with three friendly casualties and all enemies killed. Aika unleashed all her pent up rage, the cruelty and torture her uncle had inflicted on her for the last decade for his own gain fuelled her sadistic glee, as she first decapitated the surviving team member before turning on her shocked uncle. Although he attempted to fight back, his own considerable skill was no match for the insane glimmer in Aika's eyes, as her various training regimens kicked in, enabling her to defeat, and finally torture her uncle to death. To maintain the illusion that the everyone had been killed in combat, Aika slashed herself to feign a blow being dealt upon her, returning to her base while putting on a classic show, 'mourning' the loss of her supposedly beloved uncle. After this mission, Aika was directly sent back to Konoha to directly serve the ANBU there, instead of being stationed at the outpost. Overjoyed to return to her hometown and also be reunited with the boy she had held in her heart for so long; Aika would discover that Juro had now become a Chūnin after a violent series of exams, and upon reappearing to him, she was elated that he had missed her as well. Having now returned, the disturbed kunoichi intensified her stalking sessions and obsessive idolising of Juro, keeping out of his sight but still spending long hours observing him—even when he had reached his home; spending her free time off missions almost exclusively on Juro. This dangerous behaviour would not go unnoticed by the young Uchiha as the months waned on, and he finally confronted her firmly on a casual 'outing' one day, which led to her fully revealing the extent and purity of her true feelings for him, and what he meant to her, clarifying that even if her actions were extreme and even frightening; she loved him deeply and more than anything else in existence. This revelation seemed to slowly initiate a change in her dear Juro, and as the years passed, the duo would get closer and closer much to Aika's joy, to the point of engaging in an actual relationship—the young Uchiha finally admitting that he loved her as well, seeking to nullify her intense psychological trauma in the process. Upon being promoted to Jōnin, she would leave the ANBU Unit and join the Special Missions Branch, reducing the time she spent on assassination missions greatly, while also getting referred under a profession psychiatrist—both under Juro's prodding. Personality Originally a sweet, curious young child, Aika basked in the light of her many admirers; who were taken away by such a young child's immense intelligence and adorable disposition. However, Aika's innocence quickly faded after the torment she suffered; which quickly led to another side being cultivated within her; a terribly dark personality. After the deaths of both her parents on a mission and being taken into the 'care' of her cruel uncle, her happiness and optimism faded and transformed into a miserable and morose disposition, where she was greeted by sadness and unhappiness around every corner. To handle the significant stress and torture she underwent without losing her life, Aika ultimately developed a twisted alter ego which embraced this pain and suffering deep inside, giving her strength and ultimately setting her over the edge. Aika carried out barbaric acts with surprising cool and even found joy in killing, proof that she had long lost all sense of normalcy in her life. On the surface however, Aika continues to revel in a false light of supremacy, acting dignified and innocent: like a perfect girl would. Despite being capable of gruesome violence, she attempts to maintain a 'girly-girly' image, exhibiting gentle actions, polite and soft speech coupled with flawless manners. Aika's disposition and friendly nature turned her into the most popular girl in the Academy in her late childhood, with many friends and admirers alike; while also being adored by teachers for her excellence. This would continue in her teens as well: she made use of her beauty as well while further polishing her manners, raising her standing among the males of Konoha significantly, while also bring the girl her female peers seeked to emulate. Strangers who socialised with Aika would never suspect that she had such a dark past, as she carried herself exceptionally well. Aika's violent life also led to her developing certain eccentric traits, which she rarely demonstrated, but still existed nevertheless. The word 'love' was taken to a whole new level when Aika felt it, maintaining an adorable, innocent and childish view of it on the exterior; but using it as an excuse to engage in stalking and obsessive hounding, as seen with her infatuation over Juro. While she felt genuine love for Juro for years and continues to feel the same, matters pertaining to Juro can drive her into a mad rage and compel her to take extreme measures to ensure that nobody else 'steals' him from her, and those she interprets to be interfering with their relationship are violently dealt with by Aika. When a renegade kunoichi threatened Juro with a knife, Aika decapitated her without hesitating, before Juro could even react. Aika has also issued stern warnings to those who have tried to hit on the boy, often raising her sleeve high enough for them to catch the glimmer of her switchblade. This being said it is imperative to note that her feelings towards Juro are genuine, and not just a phase kick started by her madness. Aika truly believes that Juro's kindness is the remedy to all her pain, and will sincerely sacrifice anything just to be with him, and even her extremism can be attributed to this. Juro has also stated that he believes himself to be 'the glue that holds Aika together', as he can aid her in suppressing her psychotic tendencies when he's with her, proving to be what keeps her still semi-sane. She's also extremely observant and sharp, able to detect sudden changes in the personalities of others. Aika detects the slightest hint of suspicious or abnormal behaviour, a trait that enables her to tell when people are lying, or when they have something to hide. She also notices things quicker than most others, such as when something has been tampered with, or if enemies are lying in wait for an ambush. These traits have also led to her being able to tell when others are in pain, and even enable her to solve the personal turmoil other faced, proving that she also had a very caring side to display to others as well, instead of just Juro. As a result of her torn childhood, Aika still acts childishly at times despite being a teenager, loitering around children's rides in theme parks, or speaking immaturely when she's with those she's comfortable with. She even speaks like a child, acting adamantly when she warns something badly, or sulking frequently at times. When serious however, she can act stoically and hide her emotions better than most adult shinobi could, masking her feelings in a flawless poker face. Appearance Abilities A former ANBU assassin and Jōnin level kunoichi of Konohagakure, Aika's rank alone suggest that she is a highly powerful individual, but her achievements accentuate the fact that despite her young age, she is a vicious and barbaric adversary in battle. Being trained to use many different weapons, Aika is a master of various different fighting styles and strategies, a disciplined and calculating combatant. Her prowess has seen her take on fellow ANBU Operatives and even Kage-level shinobi, and fight on par with most monstrous adversaries. Taijutsu Having had certain serums and drugs injected into her at a young age, Aika's delicate frame has actually been modified for a killer combination of artificially augmented strength and speed, with muscle power which has been increased beyond normal human capacities. As such, Aika shows the ability to smash through walls with her bare hands, rip her enemies' jaws out in a swift movement as well as simply shatter bone with a well aimed punch. Having also been brutally trained since childhood by her ANBU operative uncle as well as undergoing a one year extensive assassination branch training course, Aika has also been exposed to various forms of martial arts and fighting styles, able to meld them all together to form a hybrid style which suits her delicate frame. The pink haired girl is a master of taijutsu, moving so impeccably that she seems to be flying when she attacks, and is very difficult to be cornered. Intelligence Ninjutsu Space-Time Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Trivia *Aika's hobbies are spending time with Juro, stalking Juro and swimming. *Aika's favourite word is "Juro". *Aika's favourite food is sushi, she dislikes oily food. *Aika wishes to fight whoever flirts, or fights with Juro.